dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Shu Starling/Items
Ultimate Suit Series: Hind Bear The Ultimate Suit Series: Hind Bear is an Ancient Legendary special reward Shu received by defeating the Mythical UBM Kim-un-Kamuy. This special reward is a rare convertible piece of equipment that can change forms. The true form is a Mythical Godcloth. It increases defensive power by 903. *'Disguise'(化けの皮): Comepletely hides the user's status from anyone with a total level of 100 less than the user. *'Built In AC'(エアコン内臓): a built in AC designed for any environment. The perfect temperature, any time, any place. *'Power Assist'(パワーアシスト): Supports movement with muscle motors. Increases STR by 903. *'Bullet-Proof Made'(防弾仕様): Able to withstand even crossfire. Reduces damage from physical ranged attacks by 903. *'Knife-Proof Made'(防刃仕様): Feel safe on days with lots of assassins. Reduces damage from physical close ranged attacks by 903. *'Utility Bear hands'(万能熊手):Mysteriously, these hands can properly grab things and can be used quite skillfully. Increased damage to fish and insect monsters. *'Unnamed skill': Transforms Hind Bear into Bear God's Cloth Kim un Kamuy. Hyper Suit Series: Cyclone Pocket The Hyper Suit Series: Cyclone Pocket is a Legendary special reward Shu received for defeating the Legendary UBM Whirlwind Beast of Ill-Omen, Cylone Pocket. It takes the form of a kangaroo suit. *'High Speed Automatic Recovery'(高速自動回収): A skill that automatically recovers all items owned by Shu in the area. Super Suit Series: Fieru The Super Suit Series: Fieru is an Epic special reward Shu received for defeating the Epic UBM Lone Wolf Fieru. It takes the form of a wolf costume. This was the first special reward that Shu received. *'Shadow Wolf Creation'(影狼生成): An active skill that creates a Shadow Wolf that Shu can control and use for reconnaissance. Ultimate Suit Series: Orphan Lower The Ultimate Suit Series: Orphan Lower is an Ancient Legendary special reward Shu received. It takes the form of a raccoon suit. *'Presence Isolation'(気配遮断): A skill that hides Shu's presence. Bear God's Cloth Kim un Kamuy The ' Bear God's Cloth Kim un Kamuy'(熊神衣　キムンカムイ) is Mythical special reward and the true form of the Ultimate Suit Series: Hind Bear. It takes the form of a hakama made of bear fur and a bear pelt. It increases the users STR. *'Unnamed Skill': Hides Shu's presence until he enters a battle. Gujiranda Gujiranda is a special reward that takes the form of a bipedal whale costume. It is designed for underwater combat. Dead End Engine Gloria γ The Dead End Engine Gloria γ (臨終機関 グローリアγ) is the Superior item Shu received for defeating the third head of the Tri-Zenith Dragon, Gloria. It is the only special reward Shu has earned that isn't a costume. It takes the form of a heart, located in the same area of Baldr's Full Offense form as a normal heart. *'Gloria'( ): This skill can only used when Baldr is in its Full Offense form. Baldr transforms into Ragnarok Mode. In this mode, Baldr's entire frame glows red and gold due to the released energy and lingering influence of Gloria. All of the user's stats are multiplied by 2 and the attack power is multiplied by 10. The skill only lasts for 5 minutes at which time the user receives the death penalty. The login restriction time is also increased to 10 days (in Earth time). Category:Items